Ginny and the Yule Ball
by stressisnofun
Summary: Ginny Weasley is dreading the fact that Neville Longbottom asked her to the Yule Ball, and out of an act of desperation...she said yes! Now she wishes she could go with anyone, yes anyone but Neville.
1. Chapter 1

Ginny Weasley was unhappy, to say the least. To say the most, she was angry, jealous, heartbroken and guilty. All at the same time.

"It's too much." she whispered to herself. "I'm not supposed to be feeling all this."

To specify, Ginny felt angry because the Yule Ball was coming up and she had to go with Neville, jealous of that annoying Patel Girl because she got to go to the Yule Ball with Harry, heartbroken because Harry probably never even thought of her for a moment when deciding who to ask, and guilty because she did not like Neville Longbottom at all.

"He'd probably ask Malfoy before he even thought of me." Ginny sighed, sitting on a bench by the very tree Draco Malfoy was turned into a weasel under.

"What about me, Weaselby?" Draco spat, kicking the bench she sat on.

"Nothing." she said, standing up. "Malfoy, I think it would be in your best interest to get your hearing checked, as I didn't even mention you—nor did I say anything at all, to be truthful. Perhaps a visit to Mungo's would serve you well."

_Truthfully,_ Ginny though to her self, _I'd much rather go with Malfoy than Neville. Oh well. I can't back out now, can I?_

"Malfoy," she began, feeling mischevious, "I was wondering, who are _you_ going to the ball with?"

"Looking to go with me I suppose, you filthy blood traitor. Am I right?"

"No, actually. I've already got a date. It just occurred to me, who would bother with the likes of you?"

"Many girls, actually. I was turning them down by the dozens. Pansy Parkinson asked me first, so she will have the pleasure of being my date to the dance. And who, might I ask, would bother with the likes of _you_?"

"That's for me to know and you to find out."

"Is it now?"

_Yes, it is._ Ginevra Weasley added in her head. _I'd like to say it's Harry Potter, but it's Neville. Isn't that sad?_

This effectively sent Ginny back into her vicious little cycle of self-pity. She would be sad harry didn't ask her, so she would mope. She would tell herself that her moping would make her an even less attractive choice, if Harry were to reconsider who he was taking. And, feeling much worse, she would continue to mope, telling herself that she wouldn't even make the top twenty thousand list if harry decided not to take Patel.

_If only he knew! I would drop Neville in a second if Harry just asked me already!_ Ginny shouted internally—yet again.

Author's Note

So!!! What do you think? At the moment, the plot is flexible so I'm open to your comments and suggestions. I haven't exactly decided if this should stay a one-shot, or if I will add to it. Let me know what you think. I listen, well, I read, but really, in this case, same difference. Also, if you want longer or shorter chapters...LET ME KNOW!!! :)


	2. Chapter 2

Sitting in the commons, Ginny Weasley was contemplating the fact that she was hopelessly stuck on the fact that the Yule Ball was days away. Days. That means Neville.

"Oh no." Ginny said, realizing that Neville walked in smiling.

"Hi Ginny." he grinned and sat next to her on the couch.

"Hey Neville." she grumbled in return. She did not like Neville, nor did she like his fragile eyes. She remembered the look in Neville's sad, fragile, worried eyes when she agreed to go to the Yule Ball. She didn't want to say no. She didn't want to hurt him.

"Is something wrong?" he asked, putting his hand on her shoulder.

"Yes." Ginny replied, then stood up and walked to the Quidditch pitch. It was quiet there most days when there was no preactice. Days like today. After all, Quidditch had been canceled until after the Yule Ball. Dumbledore didn't want anyone to get injured and have to miss out. Now Ginny was looking for new ways to get out of the Yule Ball. It wasn't that she didn't want to go, it was just that she didn't want to go with Neville, but most of all, she didn't want to tell Neville she had changed her mind.

"It's not fair!" Ginny shouted, standing in the middle of the pitch.

"Is something wrong?" a familiar voice asked. Harry?

"Huh?" she said, turning around.

"I was wondering what was wrong. You had shouted 'It's not fair'."

"Oh. I don't want to go to the ball with Neville, but I said yes in a moment of weakness and now I don't have the heart to tell him I don't want to go."

"Who do you want to go with?"

"I'd rather not say. It's embarrassing. Besides, there's nothing I could do now. He's already got a date."

"As long as it's not Malfoy I'll be fine. Just tell me. You know we're friends, I promise I won't say a thing."

"Are you sure? I mean it's a little personal."

"If you didn't want to—"

"It's you." Ginny said quickly, then clapped her hand over her mouth. "Sorry. Oh, this is so awkward."

"Did you want to go with me, then? I'll just tell Patel that—"

"Really?"

"Definitely, I'd rather go with a friend than someone I don't really know."

"A friend, yeah." she mumbled.

"But maybe the Yule Ball would be a nice starting point for something else."

"That would be good."

"Hey Ginny, I just wanted you to know that you're a really cool person and I'm glad to be going to the ball with you."

"Me too Harry." Ginny blushed.


End file.
